Help:Examples of usage guideline
This page contains notes for readers and editors alike on the Examples sections. About Examples sections are an incarnation of an original idea to have notable songs on each vocaloids page, which was once a practice on the wikia in 2009-mid 2010. Notable songs are now held on their own page for several reasons; however despite being based on the idea, examples sections hold a very different purpose. These sections are meant to be a quick introduction to the vocaloid for new readers, as fans often come to this wikia with no previous encounters with vocaloids. They are created as a way of giving fans a sort of first encounter and are intended to help leave good everlasting impressions of the vocaloid. They are the fan's way of introducing their favourite vocaloids to other fans at the wikia. Set-up The EOU has currently 3 songs per package/unit of release, a limit of 3 songs were chosen to avoid there being a issue with too many songs on a page and this being harder to track. Since the EOU is just added as a example of the vocaloids capabilities, the amount of songs does not have to be many. Do note that these are only guidelines and are subject to debate and discussion on expanding. Since demo songs released for each vocaloid already show off the capabilities of a particular vocaloid, the wikia's EOU coverage merely is aimed to cover the usage after release of the product, i.e. when the general consumers get the vocals and work with them. In other words, the EOU shows the Producer's response to that vocals release. As vocaloid expands, cases can arise that test the wikias set-up and these sections are subject to change. For most vocaloids, they have just one 1 per release. While a few vocaloids have two vocals in their released packages, the EOU is still significantly able to handle this. For those with 2 vocals, you must set up the section as so; *One song from the first vocal in the package *One song from the second package *One song with combined use See Kagamine Rin/Len for an example of this set up. Other Vocaloids who currently comply with this are; Megurine Luka, SeeU and Vy2v3. New EOU tabs should only be added when a vocaloid gains an update, set up is identical on each tab with 3 songs per release. For examples on the Kagamines page, we have set it up "Act1", Act2 and Append. Other Vocaloids currently subject to this also include; Hatsune Miku, VY1, VY2, Gackpoid, Megpoid and Lily. Notes #Firstly, nobody needs to actually ask to put in new videos, readers and editors are free to change videos. #*Be aware that while you have the freedom to change songs, the songs are normally put up because in another editor's opinion the song they put up was a good example of usage. Therefore, on occasion disputes may occur. In such cases both songs will be rejected and another editor will select an example. #*Also, it's encouraged to change songs, though this might not always be so easy for less popular vocaloids, so be aware that there is also no need for constant change. #The wikia does not want to play preference for certain Producers, so out of respect we do not use more than 1 song per producer for each page. Producers use vocaloid in different ways, but making sure we have 3 different songs from 3 different users gives us a higher chance for variety. #The songs do not have to be notable and we will often put lesser known producers in these sections too, to showcase their work as well. #We use 3 songs, this was determined to be about the right amount at the time the sections were first introduced on the wikia. This is subject to change in the future if need be, but for now we limit the sections to this number. #There are some general preferences the wikia prefers to use, but will not always stick 100% by them if the situation arises. #*The examples should contain songs from languages a vocal covers only, this shows vocaloids at their best. #*Perferably, the styles of the songs or genres of music should be as diverse as possible. #*It is also preferred that original songs are used for these sections. #Never use demos or songs released as part of the vocaloids sale promotions. #All wikias must comply with the same restrictions as their intended target audience. In this case the vocaloid fandom is diverse and songs target a range of audiences, so many have been covered as a result. The software itself is treated as a musical instrument and the vocals as sound. Under the terms of license, the mascots for the software can be used to create vocals for commercial or non-commercial use as long as the vocals do not offend public policy. In other words, the user is bound under the term of license of the software not to synthesize derogatory or disturbing lyrics. #*Do note that the software itself does not contain any form of censorship on lyrics, therefore words such as "Fuck" are within the capablities of the software. Readers and Editors should be aware that on occasion a song may turn up with lyrics or subjects they disagree on. So long as they comply with the software policy, the wikia does not need to censor songs intended for its pages. #Never use copyrighted songs for this section, the wikia supports good practices within the fandom. Even with this not in mind, this is considered a violation of copyright law and therefore the wikia cannot link to songs. #Never link to a song with an illegal download of MP3's, MMD models or illegal versions of the software such as Pocaloid. Such links to videos will be removed from the wikia when found. #We are not an advertisement space, so we ask that you do not add your own videos to a page to get noticed. #Always try and link to the original producers account rather then a reprint where possible on sites like Nico Nico Douga, or in case the user has a second account on Youtube. #The examples of usage are meant to cover songs only as this is the design purpose of Vocaloid itself. However, methods of allowing a Vocaloid to talk are possible, though the results tend not to be as high quality as the Vocaloid singing results. Please do not add music videos in the examples section that have high amounts of talking in them. #*We will ignore a few odd words of "talking" within the video, so long as the words are part of the song still and are not just random batter within the video. Category:Vocaloid Wiki Manual of Style‎